Act 25: The Farm Life
Act 25: The Farm Life is the twenty-eighth episode of Power Rangers Blade Splash . It is the debut of Locustor, a thief Silver Ninja. Synopsis The rangers fight off a Seeds trying to attack the civilians. The six rangers fight all together for the first time. Recently, Mae has felt that the ranger life is not cut out for her. She sees Tendou's fighting and thinks if she left Tendou would be a decent replacement. Nero watches them fight the Seeds, and comes up with a plan to defeat Mae personally. Mae recieves a letter from her sister Maya asking her about her ranger duties. Mae sees that Tendou is strong like her , and she decides to go home to her farm life. She tells Ryu she is leaving which causes Kyle to be distruaght. She says she misses her family and leaves. Tendou is suprised that is the case. Meanwhile, the Silver Ninja thief Locustor loots through a poor Resident farmer's barnyard. Locustor is one of the most feared criminals in the forest. He stole from innocent Farmers during the war. He abused Raiden Ninjitsu to steal from people. Nero appears to him with a prospect: go to the human world and steal from a special farmer. Mae. If he fails, Nero will make him a servant to him. Locustor laughs in his face, and tells him he'll do what ever he wants whenever he wants. Locustor pushes Nero aside, but he tempts him into agreeing. When Mae arrives in her house she talks to her sisters and her mom. She makes up a lie about where she is. She tells them this to hopefully protect her family. Kyle gets Tendou to follow her around, in order to try to convince her to stay. Tendou wants to learn more about human relations, so he follows him. Meanwhile Ryu, Cassidy and Blake continue to look for the Golden apple, when they run into Blenie. Cassidy tries to reason with her, but Blenie has "a job to do" She attacks them and engages in battle with Cassidy. Blake and Ryu run into Raizo, but he does not feel like fighting he is instead looking for the said Legendary Shurikens to sell them off to someone. Ryu and Blake run back to Cassidy and the three retreat. Tendou asks Kyle why he cares so much about Mae, and he learns about Human Relations. Foxear appears and tries to steal the crops on the farm. The two Morph but are no match for Locustor's brute strength. Locustor finds Mae and her sister talking, and decides he would like to see what humans taste like and kidnapps Maya. Tendou and Kyle chase after him, but they are too weaken. The two tell Mae why the followed her, they were afraid she was being weakend, something she dreaded. She replies she's felt like she does not know who she was anymore. Mae's mom walks in and hears about Mae's other life. She tells her that protecting is her moral duty, and that she should find herself in doing what she loves. Mae regains her composure and goes after Locustor. Ryu, Blake and Cassidy tell Kaku what they heared and ask him about it. Mae, Kyle and Tendou find Locustor robbing a bank, morph and attack him . The three fight him and Mae finishes him off. and they save Maya. Locustor grows, and the three summon their zords. Thay are no match for Locustor, but Ryu, Blake and Cassidy appear with their zords. They form the Tiger Splash Megazord. Ryu attacks with the finishing move of the Apple Dagonzord, and Mae finishes Locustor with the Tiger Splash Megazord. Mae states she is returning to the team as Kyle celebrates and hugs her and Tendou is puzzled by the display of affection. Suprisingly, Locustor mannaged to survive and cralws to Nero. Nero, suprised and impressed that he survived the attack. gives him power similar to the powers he gave Blenie as he transforms Locustor into Nero Locustor. He gives him a new hatred for Mae and her family. What will happen to them? Debuts -Maya, Mae's Mom -Locustor (Nero Locustor) Category:Power Rangers Blade Splash